


I need blood

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Dean, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets addicted to angel blood in hell but the reaction to Cas's blood takes them both by surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need blood

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it, it's not mine.

When Dean was in hell, he caught taste of blood. He only felt drawn to some people's blood... what he didn't know was that it was angels he felt drawn to. The Angels Azazel had captured while they were trying to save him.

When he was out of the pit he soon developed cravings... and then he met Castiel... when he stabbed him, the full scent hit him and he was so incrdibly overwhelmed. He wanted to taste his blood.

He didn't even wait one night. He was sitting in a room at Bobby's after they had summoned Cas and called him. The angel appeared immediaedly.

"Castiel." Dean said. "You know what I did in hell?" He asked.

"Yes," Castiel answered "You drank the blood of my borthers." Dean smiled... angelic blood... he had quite the taste. 

"Cas..." Dean whispered, stepping closer until their chests were almost touching, Castiel against the wall "I want to drink your blood." Cas streched his neck, tilting his head away from Dean.

And Dean took the invite. He sank his teeth deep into the soft flesh. It was amzing; so warm and so pure. He sucked, drinking Cas's blood.

Soon Cas's arms wrapped around his waist and he slipped his arms around his shoulders, teeth not leaving Cas's neck. 

Dean didn't know how long they were standing there but he drank until he couldn't take any more... and it was only when the pure goodness of Cas's blood in his mouth ebbed away, he realized how hard both of them were in their pants.

 

Against everything Dean did to angels in hell, this was gentle. Dean was careful, moving gracefully, pumping slowly but deep into Castiel. The air filled with soft moans and kissing noises.

The other rounds they did that night were less gentle. 

Dean slumped down next to Cas on the bed and snuggled up to his angel, fingers carassing the dried blood and the bite mark on his angel's neck.

"Will your blood affect me?" Dean asked. 

"You will become stronger when you have my blood in your system but besides the obvious point of addiction it's nothing to be worried about." Cas said.

Suddenly the bite mark was gone under Dean's fingers.

"So I'll call and you come, giving me as much as I want?" Dean asked, not able to hold back a grin. 

"Basically." Cas answered.

 

Soon only the blood wasn't enough to keep hell out of his head... slowly he added knifes and stuff until it was downright BDSM between him and Cas.

"CAS!" Dean shouted about half a year later. "I need you! It's been weeks!" He wasn't able to contain his aggressions any longer.

"I'm here, Dean." He heard the angel behind him. Dena spun around and grabbed his tie, pulling him closer. 

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean hissed, breathing in Cas's scent. He growled and pushed Cas against one of the brick walls on each side of the dark alley. "I need blood, Cas, where have you been?!" Dean repeated, sounding threatening.

"I've been in heaven." Cas said, Dean felt Cas's breath against his face. His hand slipped from the man's tie to his throat. 

"Don't lie to me." Dean said, tightening his hand. "I've been praying for weeks! Why didn't you come?!" 

"I told you..." He choked out, Dean's hand tightening further. "I was in heaven." Cas cried out as Dean's teeth sank into his neck, one of his hands still around his throat the other slipping down between his legs. 

Dean moaned against Cas's skin, warm blood filling him up. He felt Cas relax and melt into his touch. 

"Dean..." He choked out. Dean licked over the wound on Cas's neck.

"You still didn't tell me why you couldn't come when I called..." Dean said his hand running over Cas's length and the angel let out a strangled moan.

"I've been..." He cried out as Dean's fingers tightened around his already hard dick. "assigned... a difficult task..." Cas said, fighting to breathe as Dean's hand, strengthened by angel blood, got tighter.

Then finally the hand was gone, pulling Cas's tie off. Cas coughed and then his hands were bound behind his back.

"Dean..." He groaned, but was silenced by Dean's lips on his, tasting his own blood. Dean started unbuttoning his shirt and looked down on Cas's chest.

"I thought I told you not to heal your vessel?" Dean demanded. Cas winced. Dean's lips decended on Cas's chest and he sank his teeth into the soft flesh again, relishing in the sweet taste of the red liquid. 

One of his hands wandered under his own shirt pulling out a knife from his belt. Cas's head fell back against the wall, looking up at the sky but soon there was a hand in his hair and he was forced to look at Dean.

"You lied to me Cas!" Dean said. The hand that was not in Cas's hair playing with the knife.

"I'm sor-" Cas was cut off by a sharp pain on his chest. Dean had dragged the knife along the skin just above Cas's clavicle. 

"You don't lie to me, Cas." Dean snarled, ignoring his words. He licked along the wound, the blood pooling in the soft dip above his clavicle, being joined by the blood dripping from the wound in his neck. Dean's hand left Cas's hair and danced along his sternum. 

"Liars are to be punished." Dean said sweetly, looking at Cas. He stepped closer pressing into Cas, making him feel his hardness. "Do you want me to punish you?" 

"Dean..." Cas moaned, searching as much friction as possible.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Dean shouted.

"Yes!" Cas panted and then cried out again. The knife had left another cut on Cas's skin, this time above his hipbone. 

"What was that?" Dean asked. The knife was dragged up Cas's chest, cold metal not yet cutting his skin.

"Yes, please!" Cas said. Dean smiled and moved his thumb over the cut on Cas's hip. He sucked it into his mouth, closing his eyes.

Dean got stronger with every drop of blood. As Cas was growing weaker. Blood was running down his chest, staining his shirt and trousers. Cas winced and screwed his eyes shut as Dean stabbed his side. 

"Dean... please!" Cas panted, his chest heaving. "Let me... heal..." Dean was on his knees, pulling his knife out and sucking on the wound. He licked over the cut and then his lips were against Cas's bloodstained and gorgeous.

"You won't heal your vessel." Dean said against Cas's lips. He pulled back and held up his knife, his eyes growing dark looking at the blood. He licked along the knife and then licked his lips, causing Cas to moan. 

"Dean...FUCK ME!" Cas growled. Dean looked at him.

"Patience." Dean said.

"NO!" Cas called. Dean cocked one eyebrow but eventually got on his knees, pulling down Cas's pants.

"Such an eager boy." He said, licking over Cas's thick, throbbing length. "What a shame you're so rude." Dean said, sending a devilish grin at Cas and fishing as silver cock ring out of his pocket and sliding it up Cas's length. "Rude boys don't get to come." 

"Fuck..." Cas groaned, head hitting the brick wall.

"Oh, Cas..." Dean murmured. "You know the rules." He said and his lips started moving up Cas's chest. 

"Will you be patient now?" Dean asked. Cas groaned.

"Yes." He cried surprised by the knife sinking into his thigh. His legs almost gave in. Dean moved his hands up Cas's back, slipping under his shirt.

"Pull the knife out..." Cas panted out through gritted teeth. Dean dragged his hands down his back, nails digging into the skin.

"YOU don't get ot order me around." Dean said. "I think I'll have to teach you a lesson." Dean pulled Cas's coat and shirt off and turned Cas around. He pressed Cas's cheek into the wall, one hand keeping him in place. His onther hand wandered to his fly, opening his jeans and pulling out his almost painfully hard dick. He pushed one finger inside Cas's hole. Cas cried out at the hot burn. 

Dean didn't prepare Cas much more before pushing his dick in. They both groaned. He was so fucking tight. He started pounding into him, streching him wide with his dick. He was constantly getting faster, one hand on Cas's head, holding him against the wall and the other one pressing into the flesh just below Cas's first stab wound. 

Cas moaned in pain and pleasure, he'd long since come if it wasn't for that damn ring. Dean continued pounding into him as Cas was shaken by a dry orgasm. Dean groaned as he came too spurting semen deep inside Cas's ass. 

Cas groaned as the knife was finally pulled out of his thigh. Dean pulled him close, aligning his body to Cas's and kissing his shoulder sofly before sliding the knife along Cas's chest one last time, cutting all the way down to his belly button. He licked over Cas's neck, tasting blood.

"I want you to come back tomorrow... and don't you dare heal your vessel." Dean whispered into his ear. He released Cas's hands from the tie. "Oh... and leave that ring on, would ya?" 

"Dean!" Cas called as he felt Dean's body heat slip away. Dean turned around a foot down the alley. 

"What Cas?" He asked. 

"Let me come. please. " Cas pleaded.

"Sorry, baby, but you've been misbehaving and we can't have that." Dean said and left Cas, bloody and hard. 

 

The next day Dean was standing in the same alley as he said Castiel's name. He heard wings almost immedeatedly. Cas fell to the ground behind him.

"Let me please heal!" Cas pleaded. Dean nodded firmly and Cas sighed in relief as his wounds disappeared and he got up. Dean smiled and pulled his angel close. 

"Hey, baby." He said and kissed him softly. His hand slid down to the angels pants, long finger stretching into his boxers and stopping as they felt the metal of the cock ring. "Good angel." He said and then took Cas's arm, pulling his sleeve up. He sank his teeth into the soft flesh, starting to drink his blood. Castiel's eyes fluttered shut at the soft pressure of Dean's lips and the pull of his teeth. 

Dean loved this... the soft kissing and slow drinking of blood the day after Cas misbehaved. When everything was good. When Dean didn't need the knife to get hell out of his head. 

He sank down on his knees pulling Cas's trousers down. Cas was already... or still hard. Dean smiled and pulled the ring off. Cas sighed in relief again and then moaned as Dean took him into his mouth.

Sucking and licking along the thick shaft. Cas moaned and buried his hands in the dirtly blonde hair, pulling him closer. Then Castiel came, hot seed flowing into Dean's mouth and he swallowed. 

He looked up at Cas, sitting down on his heels. His lips were red and swollen, a bit of cum dribbling out of the corner of his mouth and his hair a complete mess. He was just gorgeous.

"Would you please kiss me?" Cas asked just barely remembering that he wasn't the one in command. Dean smiled and stood up, taking Cas's pants with him. Cas licked away the come and dried blood from the corner of Dean's mouth and then his tounge slipped inside. Dean moaned as he buttoned Cas's pants and pressed him against the wall.

"Cas." Dean whispered against Castiel's lips. "You will come whenever I call." Dean said. 

"Yes, Dean." Cas said. 

"No, you will swear that whatever you're doing you will come and give me blood." Dean said. Cas pushed him back slightly to look into his eyes.

"I swear, Dean. On my neverdying love for you." Cas said and Dean smiled. 

"I love you too, baby." Dean kissed him softly. He pressed his forehead against Cas's, breath curling against Cas's lips. "You smell so fucking good." Cas turned his head, exposing his neck.

"Drink." He said and Dean sank his teeth into the soft flesh. Cas hissed, his arms wrapped around Dean's waist, pulling him closer. Dean moaned at the sweet liquid. As soon as Dean pulled away Cas healed and turned his head back.


End file.
